Memories By Association
by Iris J. Reed
Summary: A young and eager girlwas abandoned by her bilogical parents. She found her way to a Sith temple. There she learned the Force and the way of the Siths. Now she is a Sith Mastress and commands her own fleet. She thinks back on her childhood.


The sun set low upon the rusty surface of the planet. A young girl stood upon the barren and rocky cliff nearby. Her long black hair tousled every so slightly as she stood there, watching, waiting.. for her master to return from his mission. Normally he would have taken her along but this was his own personal matter. Gripping her gloved hand around her double bladed lightsaber, she ignites the two golden blades with a hissing noise. Glaring at her target with her deep red eyes, she growls softly. This was her test, to prove that she was worthy of the Sith master that she had come to love as a father. Her own family disgared her like a piece of trash once they found out that she had an evil heart. Griping the small metal tube tighter, she took off in a dead charge against the general. He watched her, almost mocking her as she neared him. The general, Za' Ren was a not human, but neither was she. She was Saiyan and Sith. Both proud races and very strong at that one. He smiles at her, holds his single blade back and motions for her to continue. Disappearing before his eyes and appearing to the rear of him, she flipped over and slashed at his chest. He was close to block it but missed the main swing of the glowing, humming, and deadly blades. She slashed him on the right side of his chest, near his heart. Bending over in pain from the strike, grunting and growling similar to her.  
  
"Nice move, Heiress, but can you keep me down?" he smirks to her.  
  
Narrowing her red eyes to him, she laughs harshly and coldly. Keeping her voice silent, she prepared for another strike, a more fatal and deadly one this time.  
  
She shakes her head as she sits up in the throne, that was years ago, and his face and the battle still haunts her memory. Hearing a soft voice, she looks down to her feet. Her throne was raised upon a platform, about ten meters high. Stairs are the only access to the place that is unless you can jump up quickly. She saw her general, not the one she killed for the power and rule that she has now but the one that she chose, chose from her own powers.  
  
"My Lady," she bows to show respect. "A ship is approaching to our starborne side. It is a small pod, and silver. The techs have claimed that it is an escape pod from another admiral ship. We need your orders before we assume any positions," the young general spoke.  
  
The woman in power nods softly. Finally, speaking in her icy accented voice. "Prepare the tractor beams, set thy weapons for stun, and take the inhabitants alive. No blaster shots!" she stands and swings her cape around her.  
  
The general bows in response. "It will be done, my Lady."  
  
She turns to leave, abrading the empress upon her throne. The empress eyes her as she leaves. Hearing the gas releases in the doors as she exits the throne room, she proceeds to the bridge. Striding down the corridor to the main turbo lift, she steps on the lift. Letting the cool metal close around her and shoot downwards a few floors. During the descend, another memory flashes through her mind.  
  
A cold and icy voice speaks through the darkness. "Free your energy! Do not hold your emotions; use them for your own use. Push that power towards the Force. Use that hatred, pain, anger, hurt, and sorrow!" the man spoke. His face hooded. Glowing yellow eyes peering through her as she was meditating.  
  
The woman, now a child like figure, nods and tries to do what the man said, her master and father. She uses her minds' eye to find all the emotions that she had held back for years. Black lightening surrounds her. The glowing branches of light snap and crackle as her feeling intensifies. Her master jumps back from her. Even though the lightening cannot harm him, it more or less surprised him. A child the age of seven is already performing abilities that he could do himself. He softly grins, and applauds her. Throwing his lightening at her in an all out attack, she snaps out of her trance. She growls and hisses as that force hits her. Using her own lightening to reply to his, but hers is just blown aside. Pushing her hand out to him as he does the same. Both lightening meets each others'.  
  
He r mind flashes back to the present just as the lift's doors swish open. Stepping out, her cape flowing as well her long black hair. She glares to all who is in her sight with her deep red eyes. Not moving from her spot by the turbo lift, she knew that they could not see her nor anyone. Finally, she steps up onto the steps to enter the bridge's main chamber. As soon as they officers and such see her, they move to an attention state with a salute. Waving her hand to dismiss them, they go back to their work. Throwing her glare to find the one person she needs, finally seeing her, she glides over to that location. She pulls her cloak back and her tail is revealed for the first time. The woman nods to her.  
  
"My Lady, tis great that thy grace us with your powerful presence. What dost thou need?" she spoke.  
  
The empress just looks to her, crosses her arms behind her back. The icy accented voice speaks again. "What of this upcoming ship? Who dares to enter the Sanctum 's vicinity?" she looks to her Admiral. Admiral Ta'yun.  
  
Admiral Ta'yun nods. "The ship is similar to vector escape pods. We assume that not more than two life forms. So far our sensors detect that there is one lifeforce and another mechanical form. Similar to a droid or android. We will break open the ship and take any creatures, living or mechanical captive and inform you, my lady."  
  
The empress just nods. She was eager to see who was in this pod, for the pod brought back memories. 


End file.
